


Those “Choke Me Daddy” tweets were a joke!

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Begging, Choking, Creampie, F/M, FaceFucking, Fangirl to Victim, Hair Pulling, Paying for all my thirsty tweets, Pinned, Rape, Screenplay/Script Format, blowjob, dubcon, meet and greet, rough, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Kudos: 2





	Those “Choke Me Daddy” tweets were a joke!

Performer overview: You won a private meet and greet with your celebrity crush! You’re thrilled, of course, and can’t wait to actually meet the guy you’ve been fantasizing about (and sending violent thirst tweets to) for years. But, when you get there and realize “private meet and greet” means “spending time alone with him in his hotel room,” you start to wonder if all that tweeting might have unexpected consequences …

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like.  
The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable,  
so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

[knocking] [door opening sound] 

(Shocked) Oh my god it’s him. 

(Quickly, excited) I mean, it’s you. You’re him. He’s you. Oh my god. 

I mean … um … 

Hi? 

(Laughing) Hi! 

Sorry for all ... that. I just didn’t expect *you* to answer the door ... I assumed I’d be meeting an assistant or something … and I wasn’t even really sure this was *real* … Wow. 

[pause]

(Caught off guard) What? 

You … want me to come into your hotel room?

Um … okay. Sure! Why not? 

[door closing sound]

(Nervously) So … am I the first one here? 

No one else is coming?

Wow. Okay ... I, um … didn’t think “winning a Twitter contest for a private meet and greet” meant “being alone with you in your hotel room” … You guys should really play that up in your advertising … 

[pause] 

Why do you want my phone? 

Oh, right. Totally understand the need for privacy. 

[loud exhale] 

God … this is *wild* ... I can’t believe it’s actually *you.* I feel like I’m dreaming. I know you must get this all the time, but … I am, like … your *biggest* fan. There are so many things I want to ask you … 

[pause]

Sit? Uhh … where? 

(Half-laughing) I don’t see any chairs … Oh, the bed? Um … alright. 

(Laughing) It’s not like this could get any weirder, right? 

Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself! 

I’m- (cut off)

[pause]

Uh … What do you mean you know who I am? 

[pause] 

(Deeply embarrassed) Oh, yeah, that is … Yup, that’s my Twitter handle. 

(To yourself) Oh my god, everything I’ve ever tweeted at you just flashed before my eyes ... 

Dude, I am ... *so* sorry about all that. It started off as a joke, but then I kind of gathered a following from your fans … and I realized that the more … well … *explicit* … one could even say … vulgar … my tweets were, the more people liked them. So, you know, “give the people what they want,” and all that ... and then, when you started running the meet and greet contests on Twitter, I figured if I wanted to win, I’d need to ...

[pause] 

… Right. Sorry. I get a little ramble-y when I’m nervous. It’s not every day I’m alone in a hotel room with a guy I said “could snap my neck like a kit kat and I’d thank him for honoring me with his touch,” you know? 

[nervous, forced laughter] 

(Realization dawning) Oh my god. Is this … a sting? Am I here because you’re having me arrested? 

(To yourself) Of course, all the weirdness makes sense now. I knew this was too good to be true … 

Please don’t send me to jail. I promise I am *not* stalking you, and I can stop sending the tweets if they make you uncomfortable, I never thought you actually *saw* those things … 

[pause] 

So I’m not getting arrested? 

(Relieved, laughing) Oh, thank god! Because I just had a vision of me, sitting in a courtroom, while a judge read (said with air quotes) “break my back like a glow stick daddy” and I was not ready to explain that to my *actual* Dad … 

[relieved sigh/exhale] 

I really am sorry about all that, though. Sometimes … I guess I just … forget you’re a real person, you know? 

I mean, obviously you’re real, but … I don’t know. I guess I just never considered how weird it must be for you? Having thousands of people beg you to run them over with your car … That can’t be good for your mental health. 

But … hang on. If that’s not why I’m here … 

[belt sounds/zipper sounds] 

Whoa, hold up. Why are you taking off your … ? 

(Surprised, but trying to play it cool) Oh, um, that’s … Yup. That’s your dick. Wow. So those leaked photos *were* photoshopped … I mean, uhhhh … 

[pause] 

… Well, yes ... I do tweet about your dick … a lot … but … you know, it’s one thing to tweet it!

It’s another to actually … make eye contact with it … 

[pause]

Wait, what? 

Seriously? 

*You* want a blowjob? 

From *me*? 

[thinking sounds: feel free to improv or use the suggestions below] 

Umm …. Well … I’m ... not sure … But then … on the other hand … I guess … 

(Resigned) Okay. 

Alright. This isn’t ideal … Actually, it’s kind of insane … I’m, like, ninety-five percent sure I’m dreaming … But ... if this is real … and I pass up a chance to actually suck *your* dick ... I’ll never forgive myself. 

So, okay. Do you want me to kneel, or … 

[readjusting sounds] 

Hey, wait! 

[struggle sounds: he pushes you to the floor] 

Don’t push me … Hey, that hurts! What are you … (cut off)

[wet sounds: blowjob starts] 

(Attempting to talk around his dick) Oh! Okay .... 

(Between passes on his dick) Getting right to it, huh? … 

God, this can’t be real … I can’t believe … I’m actually sucking … *your* dick … 

[he pulls your hair]

Hey, ow! Could you not ... pull my hair … so hard … 

Thanks … 

[improv short, enthusiastic blowjob — lots of moaning and “mmm”s] 

Hey … so … I know I said I’d “slurp your cum like a cherry coke slushie,” but … I’m actually not comfortable … 

[wet sounds: short facefucking improv]

(Gasping for air) What was *that*? 

Don’t laugh at me! This isn’t funny. You could’ve at least given me some warning … Actually, you know what? 

[standing up/readjusting clothing sounds]

I’m sorry … This was lovely, really … Thank you so much for everything, but … I think you have the wrong impression of me. So, if you don’t mind … I’m just gonna- (cut off) 

[struggle sounds] 

[he pushes you against the wall] 

What are you … 

[he puts one hand on your neck, and uses the other to hike up your dress] 

Wait, don’t … Oh … yes, I did wear a very short dress with no panties … Call me an optimist, I guess? But I never *actually* thought you’d pin me against a wall and (cut off) 

[he starts choking you] 

(Talking through the choke) Uhh … what the hell? 

[he lets go] 

[fast, shallow breaths] 

(Angry) Seriously, dude? What *is* this? Did all those thirst tweets rot your brain or something?! You can’t just go around pinning girls against walls, and hiking up their dresses, and *choking* them!It doesn’t matter what they’ve tweeted! I also said I’d like you to straight-up murder me. Are you gonna murder me, too? 

[pause] 

No, wait … I’m sorry, that was mean. I was caught off guard … I know you’re not a murderer … Please … come back … 

(Softly) Please fuck me. 

[pause]

(Sighing) Look … I’m not even sure why I’m doing this, but … I *have* wanted you ... for a really long time … I mean, not exactly like *this,* but … still. I can’t just walk away now. So … If you still want to … Up against this wall … I'll admit, the choking got me pretty wet … And your cock … 

[wet sounds: fucking starts] 

[moaning/groaning] Oh!

Okay … 

I guess you did still want to … 

Oh my god. Wow, your cock is *so* much bigger than I thought … You should really sue those photoshoppers, because … wow. God, I’ve spent years dreaming about this … but those fantasies didn’t prepare me for ... (trailing off) 

Ooh … Yes … Hey … Do you think you could … Maybe … Fuck me harder? My fantasies … were always rough ... I imagined you just … taking me … using me … so … 

Please? Please fuck me harder … please use me … 

[wet sounds: fucking speeds up] 

[loud moan] 

Yes, just like that … That’s it … Um … Also, could you maybe … choke me again? Please … 

(To yourself) Oh my god, am I actually going to get to say it? 

Please choke me, Daddy. Please choke me … 

[he chokes you] 

(Talking through the choke) Yes! 

[he lets go] 

[catching your breath]

(Half-laughing) I can’t believe you actually choked me … I’m having choke sex! With you! This is crazy … 

[he chokes you again] 

Oh ... god … 

[he lets go] 

You know, you’re better at that than I thought you’d be … I never realized how strong you- (cut off) 

[he chokes you again] 

(Talking through the choke) Okay, okay, I’ll shut up … 

[he lets go] 

(While trying to catch your breath) Thank you, Daddy … 

[dirty talk to orgasm: feel free to improv, or follow the suggestions below!]  
[also, feel free to let him choke you some more]

Oh my god … I actually called *you* Daddy, in real life … You! … God, yes …Please don’t stop, Daddy … You feel so good … Please … 

[orgasm] 

[Afterglow: laughing, panting, catching your breath, pulling your dress back down] 

(Laughing) So … guess that rumor about your secret vasectomy was true after all, huh? 

Wait, where are you … ? 

[belt sounds/zipper sounds] 

That’s it? 

*Seriously?* 

You can’t just leave … 

[pause]

… Oh, right … this is your hotel room ... Okay, well … can I at least have my phone back? 

[pause] 

Thanks. 

… Actually, before I go … Can I just make one recommendation? Maybe you should look into hiring someone to read your at replies … Or even, you know … talk to a therapist about … 

[pause]

Okay, sorry! You’re right, not my place … I’m going. Oh, wait … I actually do have one more thing to ask … 

Would it ... be cool with you … if I tweeted about this?

\- - -

_This script is an original work of creative fiction, copyrighted by and intellectual property of MeganTheeSubbie. Permission is granted to post fills/adaptations of this work for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as I am properly credited as the writer. For any other uses, including paid or commercial work, **please contact me.** Any work posted behind a paywall or on a video/audio platform with monetized advertising without my consent is in violation of this agreement._

\- - -


End file.
